white Sun
by mexicantwiheart24
Summary: Preface- what if Alice didn't come back and the fight started. What happend to Nessie? When shes taken by the Volturi how while he life turn out? Rates M For dark themes, torture and more in the story


White Sun by Denise Black

Preface- what if Alice didn't come back and the fight started. What happend to Nessie?

I started this story two summer ago but never posted it. This is my first fan fiction so tell me what you think about it. I try to spell check the story but i'm not that good at it so, i'm going to apologys for it now. Also this story is rated M but can get m or even r at some points in the story.

M for dark themes and torture, language and maybe more things more into the story

all characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

At the beginning of this chapter we start at page 730 of Breaking Dawn but, here Alice doesn't come back in time to save them. In Bellas POV.

Chapter 1 - War

"I most make the deciding vote, it seems," Aro mused. " I see that this child is danger. From now to when she grows and when she has grown up. So I will not kill here but, I will take her from you, and anyone how is opposed will die."

I froze. I couldn't move or even breath. Beside me Jacob was also Frozen from the words Aro had said played in my mind over and over again. The anger burned inside me bubbling to get out.

"You will give her to me or you and anyone how gets in my way will DIE." Aro said in a demanding voice.

"No," I shrieked, " You will have to kill me first then take my daughter! I screamed.

"So be it," he snapped his fingers two times," Jane, Alec, Demetri and Flex bring me Renesmee and kill anyone that gets in your why."

They all turned to us with smug smiles on there faces. I leaned into my hunting crouch and so did everyone else. I turned to look at Jake and Nessie one more time, the Volturi started to move closer to us. "Go." I Whispered and let my heart get ripped our or my chest and ran away .

Jake turned to look at me one more time and ran as fast as he could in to the forest.

The Volturi ran to us with hissing and everyone except Benjamin, Zafrina and me moved. My shield was suddenly being attacked. Zafrina blinded every Volturi solider she could but, they still ran turned us. Jane was running start at me but, Kate stopped her and Shocked her. Watching them fight was the most terrifying thing I had ever seen. Edward looked at me and ran to kill Demetri. I also saw Alec Help his sister but, Vladimir stopped him.

Keeping my shield over the right person wasn't that hard but I got a Volturi solder and went for Carmen and Eleazer stopped him with a ear screeching scream he was missing a arm.

I didn't now how long we were go on. I turned to Edward, who

was still fighting Demitri. By my side Benjamin was throwing rocks to the Volturi soliders. I didn't know what to do I wanted to help but, I couldn't do anything. I was going nuts with Nessie gone on the back of a 7 feet high Werewolf going about 100 miles an hour. My heart was broken into a million pieces for letting my daughter go.

We have been fighting for 2 hours and we are missing Stefan, Vladimir, Randall and Makenna. We killed 7 Volturi soldiers. One of them Corin. Edward was ok but, Senna, Carmen and Tia and three werewolves were all hurt.

Wait. They stopped fighting.

Aro, Caius and Marcus were gone. Why?

Then all the wolfs howled at the same time.

It wasn't a victory howl.

Edward was on the ground.

Both hands in fists. His mouth showing all his teeth.

I ran to him forgetting about Jane and Alec.

"what is it Edward. "I asked him. He was silent.

"Edward Please , please tell me what is wrong.

A hiss came out of his mouth.

"they cout up with Nessie and Jacob, "Edward said in a more then died voice. And then cried.

"No." I cried. " Where are they?"

"They think Jacob is died and they killed Nessie."

He said in a died voice.

I felt like crying and started to shake but with anger and power to kill…

Nessie's POV

"Jake they're gaining up on us." I shouted,

Jake was running a fast as he could.

I could see Flex running behind us and behind him was Jane. I saw her trying to hit Jake with her power and she did. I flew off Jake's back and fell onto the snow.

"AAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWW" I screamed. My hand was in pain. I turned to look at my hand it was turned upside down.

I screamed again. Flex stood in front of me and picked me up.

"No leave me alone I have to stay with Jake."

I screamed as loud as I could.

Jake was still on the ground. Jane towering him. NO!

"NO STOP." I screamed.

Then Flex got out a lighter and started a fire ,then ran with me in his arms.

"Nessie." I heard Jake whisper.

I saw every thing turn black and I slipped of the edge.

When I woke up I was in a dark room. It was really dark. I looked around. I didn't see anything or hear anything. I was scared. I stretched and there was something hard on my hand. I was laying on a bed. I looked to grab something. I reached the end of the bed. I was scared of getting of the bed. The door opened. I heard someone coming close to the bed. I layed my head back and closed my eyes so, it looked like I was still asleep.

"Are you still asleep?" A female voice asked me.

I didn't know what to do I covered my face and forced myself to speak. "No"

"Oh." she said in a alert voice, "Do you need anything?" She asked,

" Yes two things. Where am I and where is my family?" I asked in a voice just high enough for her to hear me.

She walked to the side of the bed and with a click, a light turned on.

The light was on a little wooden table.

She was a skinny woman with blond hair. She was wearing a black skirt, a white blouse, and a black jacket over it. She walked slowly to the side of the bed, very cautious, she sat down on the bed.

"Oh your in Voltera/Italy , but I don't know where your parents are sweetie." She said in a whisper.

"Can you help me?" I asked very quietly.

"What do you need?" she asked.

"I want to go with my family and Jake." I said with trembling lips. I wanted to cry. I wanted to be home with my mom and dad. I want to be with Jake.

"Sweetie I can't help you with that. I don't know where your family is or where your from." She said with a frown on her face.

Then I heard someone coming down the hall. I was praying it to not be Jane or Alice. For my bad luck it was Jane.

Then Jane came to stand in front of the woman.

"Hello Ms. Jane, I was just checking on Renesmee like you asked me to." the lady told Jane.

"Thank you Genna you are excused," Jane told the lady named Genna.

I grabbed Genna's hand, "Please stay with me." I whispered, too terrified to stay alone with Jane.

"I have to go sweetie but Ms. Jane wont hurt you." Genna told me.

Then I showed her the picture of Jake being tortured by Jane.

"Oh my goodness," she said with a shaking voice.

"She won't do that to you o.k., I'll see you later." Genna got up and walked out the door. I turned to Jane, we stared at each other for a longtime. She was standing right in front of me. She looked at me with hatred and questioning eyes. "You now, I'm wondering if I could hurt you with my gift because I can't with your stupid mother."

"My mothers not stupid just because you can't hurt her doesn't mean she is." I said in a harsh voice.

"Yes she is. Only a fool like your father could fall in love with such a clumsy, stupid and dumb woman as your mother is. Well it doesn't matter anymore Master Aro wants to see you. So come on." she waved here hand for me to follow her.

I got of the bed and followed here out of the room. I walked as fast as I could to stay up with her. She didn't look to old. My be 13 or 15 years old. She been turned into a vampire in a young age. She looked young but she was dangers.

We walked down a lot of halls. If I ever tried to run away I would get lost. We finally. stopped at the end of a long hall. There was two really big wooden doors. Inside the room were 3 wooden thrones covered in jewels. Sitting inside them was Aro, Caius and Marcas with his bored face. Caius with a glad face and Aro with an excited face.

"Aw Renesmee how good to see you awake. You've slept for two days." Aro said with a smile on his face.

2 days? What could have happened in two days?

"Mr. Aro why am I here and where are my parents?" I asked as aduilt like as I could.

"Well Renesmee you're here because we think that you are a danger to awere secret because you are able to be around humans and we didn't want to kill you." There was a moment of silence. " also because you are a orphan and we didn't want to leave you with a werewolf or a human." Aro had a frown on his face like he was trying to be and look sad. I know better then to fall for him. I know that he was the person that killed them.

I wanted to cry. I wanted to scream but I didn't. I wanted to be home with my parents. I wanted to be with my grandpa Charile. I wanted to be any were but here. I had only been alive three months and now I was a orphan.

" Ow" was all I could say.

"Its o.k. Renessmee we'll take care of you." Aro said in a kind voice.

"Master Aro how will take care of her?" Jane asks in a very angle like voice but it had danger hidden under it.

" Well I have made it Genna's job to care for Renesmes, she will be like a nanny to her. Then you and Flex will train her for combat and everything about she needs to know about the Volturi. So you understand?"

"Yes master." both she and Flex said at the same time.

"Now Renesmee go back to your room and get some more rest and anything you might need to fell better because your training begins tomorrow." He said not very kindly.

"Yes Aro." I said

"you will not call me Aro again you will call me master." He said in a rough voice,

"Yes master." I said a little scared.

"Now jane please take Renesmee back to her room"

Jane nodded and walked up to me and grabed my arm to turn my around.

I started to walk back to my room about to leave the room when Aro stopped me.

"Oh I almost forgot, Welcome to your new home Renesmee."

I stopped and looked back at him.

He smiled back at me in a both scary and beautiful smile.

I looked into his Eyes and at that moment I know that I was never going home I was never going to see my family again or anyone else I loved.

I walked back to my room and cried the moment I was left alone.


End file.
